A Day in the Life of Echo
by Sunnydalesis
Summary: Take a glimpse into Echo's mind in the episode Spy in the House of Love.


This idea has been in my head ever since I first watched Dollhouse. I wanted to make it so that I covered Echo's POV for all of the episodes, but that proved to be more complicated as the show went on. So instead, I'm starting with one of the first episodes I saw when I got into _Dollhouse:_ Spy in the House of Love. What's interesting to me in this episode is that it's the first time that Echo did something outside of typical Doll parameters. She expressed free will in her so-called Tabula Rasa state. This story is me stepping into her mind before Alpha forced her to have a composite event.

Disclaimer: _Dollhouse_ belongs to Joss Whedon and Fox.

* * *

My name is Echo. I must've fallen asleep. I look to my right and see a short Asian girl in a white lab coat. Topher acts very silly to her. Then, I hear a sharp, harsh voice calling my name. I remember that his name is Dominic. He tells me that I need to see Dr. Saunders. She's nice.

As I walk downstairs, I keep looking at Dominic and DeWitt. Then I am down the stairs. I see November next to my other friends who are stretching. November is going to a treatment. I go see Dr. Saunders and my handler walks in. They're having a conversation that I don't understand. When Dr. Saunders tells me that I am done, I leave with my handler.

I see November leaving from her treatment and I wave at her. My handler tells me that I should go to art class, so I head there and trim a tree. I see Dominic and Topher up in the treatment room. Dominic looks mad. He goes to Sierra and tells her that she's getting a treatment. I've seen Sierra get treatments before. I hide away as Dominic and Sierra pass by me. Sierra says "I'd kill them." She's different now.

I walk into the treatment room and I ask Topher about why everyone's unhappy. He says that something is wrong, something about a spy. It sounds like a game to me. I think that I can help. I get in the chair and tell him that he can make me help. It's just another treatment and I like getting a treatment.

I wake up from my treatment with the new skills that Topher put into me. It doesn't take me long to change into my new clothes. I walk into Dominic's office. I feel like I'm playing a game. I already have some suspicions, but I need to gain my main suspect's trust first, so I interrogate Topher. I interrogate Ivy and my handler. I trust him with my life. Then I interview Dr. Saunders and I hear a phone ring. He looks too confident. My suspicions were correct.

Dominic brings Ivy in. I take a look at Ivy's profile and then turn to Dominic. I tell him how everyone tensed up while he acted too cool for the situation he was in. I hear him saying that I need a treatment, but I don't want one. He starts shooting at me and I immediately start to defend myself. He tells me that I am a Doll, but I already know that I am. I fight him off as best as I can. Then I end up on the floor and remember something-he tried to kill me before. But he's wrong. I'm not Alpha, whoever he is. I'm not broken.

I take Dominic to DeWitt and watch as they argue. She doesn't know about my parameters. She carried herself in a very cool, collected demeanor, but there's this tone in her voice and a look in her eyes. She's wearing a mask. She tells me to interrogate him and take him to Topher to prepare him for the Attic.

I get back in the van with Dominic and he is smiling at me. I know where he's going to go. He tells me that they will erase me, but I can handle myself. I don't understand why he sees me as bad.

I wake up in the chair again. I go back downstairs and walk with Sierra to the showers. The treatment room is glowing bright white again.

"What's happening?" Sierra asks me.

My mind flashes back to Dewitt, who looked at Dominic with so much pain in her eyes.

"She made a mistake," I said. "Now she's sad."

I look up at Dewitt. I think she's better now.

Later on, I meet my new handler, Travis. Everything is going to be alright now that he's here. I trust him with my life.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you think I got in Echo's head.


End file.
